


Luci's Punishment

by AriDragon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Passionate Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDragon/pseuds/AriDragon
Summary: MC wondered what was at the top of the stairs... and her curiosity got the better of her.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 52





	Luci's Punishment

Tonight, MC is restless. She tosses and turns, throws her blankets to the floor only to drag them back, and so forth. Her eyelids sting from exhaustion. 

There’s no use trying to sleep when sleep refuses to come. 

MC tossed the blankets aside and stood up, shivering, suddenly starting to miss the warm blankets. 

Maybe a midnight snack will make her sleepy?

Barely functioning, she opened her bedroom door and stopped in her tracks when she heard a faint, echoing voice. 

“Hey,” The unfamiliar voice said weakly, “Help me… help… me.” 

Though sleep still stung her eyes, her mind was now wide awake. That voice… it was coming from the top of the stairs. Who was it? Did they need help?

But as soon as she set foot on the staircase, another voice stopped her. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Lucifer’s voice was low and almost… seductive? No, she must’ve heard it wrong. 

She turned around, wide-eyed, looking like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar. 

“I heard a noise,” She said, “From the top of the stairs.” 

He shook his head and said, “That place is off-limits. Go to bed. You have classes tomorrow.” 

“I can’t sleep.” 

Becoming more frustrated, he said, “You know…” He pulled her closer, gripping her wrist tightly, his face just inches from hers, “There are punishments around here for rule-breakers. The fact that you’re an exchange student doesn’t mean you’re an exception.” 

MC was unfazed. “But there was a voice up there. I’m sure of it.” 

His eyes widened. He said firmly, “If you go to the top of that staircase, you’ll see a side of me that you won’t want to see. Go to bed. Understand?” 

MC didn’t answer at first, looking back at him with a defiant look in her eyes. But then she sighed, pushed him away, and went to her bedroom door. 

Once the door was shut, she pressed her ear to the doorframe, listening to his steps grow faint. Several minutes passed. She stayed even after the sound of his footsteps had gone. She wasn’t getting caught by him. The thought made her break out into a cold sweat. 

Who knew what this demon was capable of?

Slowly, she opened the door. No one was out there. She gently tiptoed up the staircase. She could feel something up there, getting closer and closer. Who was this person calling for help?

Then, a hand grabbed her shoulder tightly. She gasped and cried out, but a hand covered her mouth. 

“I believe I warned you,” Lucifer’s voice was a whisper, soft and sensual. His body was pressed against her. Was there… something poking her?

She shivered and stuttered, “I… I…”

“You don’t have an excuse, do you?” His grip tightened. His breath tickled the back of her neck. 

“I had to.” She whimpered. 

He sighed, grinning evilly. “Oh, MC. Curious little MC. Your curiosity has gotten you in deep, deep trouble.” 

He ran a finger down her cheek. Her body went limp. He lifted her into his arms and stroked her hair. She was completely helpless, completely vulnerable. 

…

She awoke in a strange bed, her wrists bound to the bed frame with pink ribbons tied in bows. This was a massive, plush bed, in an equally lavish room. Lucifer was laying next to her, his head on her chest.

“You’re awake,” He said, eyes closed, holding onto one of her bound hands. 

She said, “This bed… it’s comfy.” 

He chuckled, “Is that really all you can say right now?” 

Her face was red. The sexual tension was through the roof. 

“Yes,” She said, bowing her head submissively. 

He took her other hand and nuzzled against it, eyes lidded seductively. 

With a low, relaxed voice, she asked, “What are you doing?” She wasn’t scared. She was curious. Her heart sped up as he touched the tip of his tongue to her fingertip. 

“Mmnh.” He hummed as he sucked on her fingers. He played with them with his tongue, exploring their crevices. Completely focused, his eyes were closed. MC struggled against her own arousal. 

With a pop, he released her fingers. Their eyes met. Again, he smiled. 

“You taste so good, MC.” 

She looked away from him, her face completely red. Her breathing was ragged. She didn’t struggle. No, she couldn’t struggle, not when one of her dirtiest fantasies was coming true right before her eyes. 

He slid down and nuzzled her neck, making good use of his tongue. He nibbled on her tender, reddened flesh and slid his hands onto her bound hands, entwining their fingers. He made his way to her mouth, where their tongues met desperately for their kiss. Thrashing. Enjoying the taste of one another as their mouths barely touched, tongues doing most of the work. 

Luci let out a long, deep moan and said, “Ahh, MC, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” 

MC asked, “You’ve been waiting for this?” 

He held her close and pressed his face into her neck as he answered, “Oh, MC. I’ve been waiting so long for this to happen. When you would slip up, and I, as the responsible first-born, would have to punish you.” 

He lifted his head up to meet her gaze. She was smiling. 

“Doesn’t sound like too much of a punishment to me.” 

His grip around her wrists tightened. He pressed his body tighter to hers. 

As their lips brushed against another once again, he said, “Well then, this will be fun for both of us, won’t it?” 

And then, once again, their mouths consumed one another. His tongue slipped deeper into her mouth, drawing out a moan from her. 

When they parted, Luci smiled viciously. “Mine,” He said, “All mine.” 

“I’m all yours, Luci,” She said. She turned her head upwards, eyes closed, leaving herself completely vulnerable. 

“Ahh… All… Mine…” He began to go lower. He brushed his lips against her as he went from her next to her collarbone then her chest, where he slowed down and looked up to see the look on her face. She had opened her eyes, just slightly, watching him enjoy her body. Upon seeing him looking, she quickly shut her eyes, leaving him to her body. 

Through her tank top, he could see the outlines of her nipples in the fabric. He growled animalistically and slid his face between her breasts. 

“MC,” He said, his voice muffled, “My lovely MC.” 

He pulled down her tank top, exposing her breasts. She arched her back, eyes still closed. Soon, his tongue was circling around her hardened nipple, his thumb rubbing the other. 

“Mmh… MC... “ He said as he teased her, “It’s so good.” 

She moaned softly, “Luci… Please.” 

“Hm?” He lifted up his head, a smirk on his face, “What do you want me to do, darling?” 

“Take me.” She let her head fall back onto the pillow. “Take me and make me all yours.” 

“Hmm… Are you sure, darling?” 

She sucked in a swift breath and said, “I’ve never been so sure of something in my life.” 

“Okay,” He said, slowly running his fingers down to her hips, “But I’ll warn you,” He toyed with the elastic on her panties, “Once I start, I won’t be able to control myself until I’m completely finished with you. Are you fine with that?” 

She nodded and groaned, “Please, Luci, just take me already!” 

He growled and slowly, painstakingly slowly, pulled the panties off of her. The sight of her exposed breasts, her dripping wet pussy, and her discarded panties nearly sent him over the edge. He rubbed his erection through his pants, a tiny wet spot showing through. 

“So impatient, aren’t you?” 

The unzipping of his jeans was music to her ears. Slowly, he pulled down his pants. His full, raging erection strained against his underwear. 

He began stroking it through his underwear and asked, “Do you want this, darling?” 

“Yes!” She pleaded, “Yes, Luci, I want it so badly!”

“How badly?” He asked, sticking a hand into his underwear. 

“I need it… I need you… Like I need air.” She spread her legs, fully exposing herself. “Please, Luci… Please…” 

He pulled his underwear off and threw them aside. His cock bounced up and hit his stomach, completely exposed. He angled his body over hers, rubbing his hands over her hips. 

He licked his lips and said, “Mine.” He smacked her butt, getting an amused chuckle out of her. His cock was throbbing, veins bulging, pre-cum glistening on its tip. 

He pressed it into the lips of her pussy and slowly plunged it in. Her breath hitched as she felt him growing bigger and bigger inside her. 

Once he stopped, they both gasped for air. 

“Oh MC, you’re so wet and we’ve barely even started.” 

Rhythmically, he plunged in and out of her, squeezing her ass with his hands. In and out, gasping for breath, sweat running down his forehead. He slapped her ass and began moving faster.

“Ahhh… MC… you feel so good.” 

“Keep going,” She said, entwining her fingers in his hair.

“Fuck,” He cursed, “Ah fuck, it's so… it's so wet.” His eyes were clamped shut. His fingernails dug into her ass. 

“How does this feel?” She said. Suddenly, her pussy tightened around him, causing him to let out a loud, desperate moan. 

“MC!” He shouted. He whispered, “I’m so close, darling.” His thrusts lost their rhythm, becoming more sloppy, breath hissing in and out of his lungs as he grew so close to the edge. 

He growled, “Mine… MC… all mine.” He slapped her ass. “Ahh… Mmnh.” 

She could feel herself pulsing, so close to orgasm. Her pussy twitched around his cock. She was dripping all over the bedsheets. “Cum inside me.” She whispered. 

He wrapped his arms around her back and pressed into her as deeply as he could. 

“Ah… MC… MC… Oh… Yes!” He screamed. His muscles tightened. “It feels so… good… MC…” He slowly moved in and out, milking out every last drop of cum until he was completely finished. 

He sighed, withdrew, and looked down at MC. Cum spilled from her soaked pussy. Her face was a light pink, aglow with post-orgasm sensations. 

He flopped down onto the bed, right next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. 

She giggled and said, “We’ve made quite a mess, haven’t we?” 

“We certainly have,” He said, enclosing her lips with his. 

She asked, “Hey, would you mind… If I slept here next to you, just like this?”

He smiled, pulled her close, and said, “Go ahead, my darling. I’m all yours.”


End file.
